1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a covering device comprising a trunk covering arranged behind a seat in a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 10 2006 061 505 A1 discloses a roller blind unit for a covering of a vehicle storage compartment. The roller blind unit is adjustable at one longitudinal end about a vertical pivot axis and the opposite longitudinal end is rotatable about the pivot axis horizontally in a fastening position on the vehicle body. DE 10 2007 039 859 A1 discloses a covering arrangement comprising a trunk covering arranged behind a vehicle seat in a motor vehicle. The trunk covering extends in the transverse direction of the vehicle and is held by the longitudinal ends thereof in receptacles on the vehicle. One longitudinal end of the trunk covering is pluggable horizontally into a receptacle. The opposite longitudinal end is pivotable counter to the direction of travel of the vehicle into the receptacle and is latchable therein.
The object of the invention is to obtain simple manual handling of the trunk covering for installation in and removal from a vehicle.